Video monitoring systems can be used to survey an area. For example, an area can be surveyed and monitored for security purposes. In some instances, a video monitoring system can include two components: a radar system and a network of fixed location imaging devices. The radar system can detect potential intrusions into the area and the network of fixed location imaging devices can capture images of the potential intrusions detected by the radar system.
However, such video monitoring systems can result in a number of falsely detected intrusions, referred to as “false alarms.” A security personal can be sent into the area to detect a potential intrusion. Thereby, false alarms can require greater human resources and increase the cost of surveying the area.